Miku Kohinata
Miku Kohinata is one of the seven lead female protagonists of the Symphogear franchise. Miku is the friend of Hibiki Tachibana, who was supporting the heroines to stop the Noise aliens from destroying mankind. In the second season, she is experimented by Dr. Ver into becoming the user of the Relic - Shen Shoujing (神獣鏡, shenshoujin, lit. "God Beast Mirror"), with her Arms Gear being several reflective mirrors she can use to fire lasers. She is voiced by Yuka Iguchi. Etymology Kohinata (小日向?) - means "A small place in the sun". Miku (未来?) - can mean "Future". Appearance Miku has aquamarine eyes and short dirty green hair. She is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform with a light yellow ribbon tied to the back of her head. Personality Miku is helpful and cheery, but constantly worries about Hibiki due to the danger she frequently finds herself in as a Symphogear user. She has a hidden deeply possessive streak towards Hibiki, which was exploited along with her desire for Hibiki not to fight anymore to transform Miku into a Symphogear user herself. After the fight, Miku Kohinata can always do her best to help Hibiki Tachibana and tthe rest of the Symphogear heroines to save the world from countless threats infinite times, even if it's born of selfish desire, and so Miku works hard to make sure that Hibiki has a warm place to come home to. In AXZ (fourth season), it is revealed that years before the start of the series, Miku Kohinata had difficulty in helping the heroes by considering people's opinions and ideas. She only cared about the victory of heroes over villains and saw them as rivals, wishing to see them from behind, like in her track-and-field races. She made an disgreement for HIbiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines. With all of her pain and suffering, Hibiki puts a good heart and peaceful smile on her consatant careless actions by helping humanity despite the persecution she having to suffer at the time. This led to Miku quitting track field upon transferring to Lydian upon the realization that she wanted to walk side-by-side with Hibiki, and taking up learning the piano as a way of expressing the inner feelings that Miku finds so hard to communicate. History Symphogear Two years ago, Miku and her best friend attended the concert of Zwei Wing. Two years after the Noise Attack Incident, she witnesses that Hibiki Tachibana became a Symphogear User. However, Miku Kohinata has joined 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps to help Hibiki and stay at her side. After Fine is defeated and the Symphogear heroines are gone, Miku Kohinata once started to feel sad by looking at the gravestone of her friend. The Noise aliens appeared to attack. Suddenly, the latter destroyed them. The Symphogear heroines returned home after faking their own deaths. She and HIbiki are reunited. Symphogear G Miku Kohinata returned in the next season, along with with Symphogear Heroines. She continues to help and support the Symphogear heroines. But, she is always worried that she is one of the heroines who fights noise. When Gungnir shard inside her body monstrously grew out of control. Miku becomes very worried. After Nephilim is destroyed, she began to cheer herself up. She goes on a friendly trip. Miku was nearly killed in the explosion of the tower; but, she was saved by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Miku was brainwashed by Dr. Ver to become a Symphogear user; and, she was stopped by Hibiki in the short battle. Miku later arrived to seal the Solomon's Cane into inter-dimensional portal before it gets exploded and destroyed, along with Nephilim and Noise aliens. Symphogear GX Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines appeared in the next season. Shear wears a new sleeveless high school uniform to meet with Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines. Upon having conversation, she and the heroines are having fun together. Miku and the Symphogear heroines attended the swimming lessons together. During the the attendance of class, Miku saw Hibiki Tachibana being lazy before she gets punished by a teacher. Later, in the night, Miku and the Symphogear heroines watch the live concert of Charity Rock Festival, which was held in London, United Kingdom. After Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine were badly defeated by the newest threat of the Autoscorers, Miku and the rest of the students of Lydian Academy cooking class, along with Hibiki Tachibana. Miku Kohinata notices that her best friend doesn't feel so well. However, she began to feel mad with Hibiki's behavior. After the cooking class is finished, Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines saw the victims of the third Autoscorer. They were attacked by the third Autoscorer named Garie Tuman. Suddenly, Maria Cadenzavna Eve arrived to save them from letting herself and her friends be killed by her. After being saved again, she and Hibiki take on a walk togther to remember the reason that Hibiki always sings. She and Hibiki were targeted by the fourth Autoscorer named Micha Jawkan. Upon being saved, She saw Hibiki being badly defeated by Micha and Garie in the process. Miku saw that Hibiki was comatose. After the success of the Autoscorers, Miku must look after Hibiki who is still in coma after the battle against an Autoscorer. After that, Miku was able to see the screens about the areas destroyed by the four Autoscorers. After Carol Malus Dienheim was first defeated, She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines spend a happy time at the beach. After the defeats of Carol Malus Dienheim and the Autoscorers, Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were be able to celebrate the happiest victory by saving the world and cancelling the apocalypse for good. Miku is glad that Hibiki Tachibana is now healthy. When Carol Malus Dienheim and Elfnein are fused and merged into one, she and the Symphogear heroines are very happy that Elfnein is living a long life again. Symphogear AXZ Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines appeared in the fourth season again. Miku Kohinata scolded her friend that the class was already over. Miku wanted to go home together with her friend; but her friend Hibiki was scolded by the rest of the Symphogear heroines for the dangerous, difficult mission. Miku decided to rest at home. Miku Kohinata made a regular cameo appearance in episode 3 of Symphogear AXZ. She and the Lydian Academy students attended the choir and the swimming lessons. After the class Miku takes care of her friend for a while. Miku Kohinata made another cameo in episode 7 of Symphogear AXZ. She is seen cooking the best food while Hibiki was doing her own homework. Miku convinced Hibiki to believe in herself by having a greater faith everyday. In her flashback, Miku was shocked that Hibiki got the floating baloon after she had carelessly fell down from the tree. After Prelati and Cagliostro were killed by the hands of the Symphogear heroines, Miku went on a meeting with Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to attend the class. After Tiki was defeated and destroyed, Miku became ultimately shocked that her friend transformed herself into a giant humanoid alien creature. Miku Kohinata is forced to see her friend before coming back to her senses by saying and greeting "Happy Birthday" to her. After Adam Weishupt's reign of terror is quickly over, Bavaraian Illuminati was destroyed forever. Miku Kohinata and the rest Symphogear heroines prevailed to save the world, thus giving thanks to the redemptions of Saint Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro. During her friend's birthday celebration, Miku was able to attend the fun of her friends, including Symphogear heroines. So, she and the heroines reconciled together. Symphogear XV Miku and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return in the final season. She and the Symphogear heroines participated in the musical sining class. After getting the perfect grade, she and Hibiki Tachibana decided to spend a happier time together in the amusement park by having a wonderful celebration. Miku noticed that there could be another dangerous mission for the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Miku Kohinata decided to stay at the safer place. So that, nothing can kill or harm her. Following the eventual victory, she and the Symphogear heroines enjoy the happy time in Winter. Aside from having happy time, they felt very relax for the peaceful time that all is well for Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. She and the Symphogear heroines noticed that the remnants of Bavarian Illuminati are attacking humanity for their sinister purposes. Whether or not, she and Hibiki might be late for the Japanese concert hall, but it was too late. After Tsubasa Kazanari was comatose in the battle against Millaarc Cranstoun, Miku Kohinata was shocked that the 100,000 people in concert were dead. Miku decided to turn off the news about the incident. Miku must look after her friend instead. So that, everything needs to be okay. After the Shem Ha Bracelet was recovered by Vanessa Diodati, Miku Kohinata decided to talk with Hibiki Tachibana about the everyday jokes. Whether or not, Miku Kohinata wanted to use her relic before joining forces. So that, Miku Kohinata can remain safe and alive. She needs to be more protected. After the battle, Miku and the Symphogear heroines went on a confrontation with the evil supposed inspector from the Japanese government commences an inspection of S.O.N.G. HQ, forcing the wielders to take some days off. During the rest time, she and the Symphogear heroines are very suspicious that the inspector is very evil or not. Hibiki and Miku spend a happy time in the bathroom. After the relaxation time is over, Hibiki and Tsubasa must confront the army of Noise. During the escape, she and Elfnein were caught up by Milaarc and the inspector. Upon being taunted by them, Miku might get attacked by Milaarc. However, she sees the inspector being killed by the evil alchemist with sharped-long nails. Miku began to scream before being fainted. Along with Elfnein, Miku Kohinata was kidnapped by Millaarc Cranstoun and Elsa Bête. Miku and Elfnein decided to see many copies of Autoscorer. She decided to go back to sleep. When Miku was resting, she allowed Elfnein to confront the evil forces of the Noble Red by summoning the redeemed Autoscorers. Miku had plenty of flashbacks to know the memories of Hibiki Tachibana that she and her friend were always together by watching over the beautiful night. She encouraged Hibiki to not to give up. When Autoscorers were badly overpwered and defeated by Noble Red. Miku allowed Elfnein/Carol Malus Dienheim (her immunity is very strong against the Vampiric Staring ability of Milaarc) to continue the fight against the evil Noble Red. While continuing her process to be possessed by Vambrace of Shem-Ha, Elfnein/Carol attempted to stop the process, but it's already too late. After the Noble Red was betrayed by Fudo Kazanari, Hibiki is aided by the others and uses Amalgam to break her way inside through Shem-Ha's attack, only discover that they have taken over Miku's body. Just as Miku tries to resist Shem-Ha's control, Fudou uses the seal placed on Tsubasa by Millaarc to have her turn against the others and bring Miku to him as part of his plan. Meanwhile, Noble Red, who were betrayed by Fudou, attempt to steal Miku to use Shem-Ha's power for their own gain, only for Miku to cut them down and break free. At the moment, a device activates on the Moon. When possessing Miku Kohinata, Shem-Ha was reborn. Maria attempts to take on Shem-Ha, only to discover she has revived Noble Red as more complete monsters and recruited them to her side, forcing Maria to retreat while Shem-Ha rises a tower known as Yggdrasil. Shem-Ha-possessed Miku Kohinata gave the new yellow, teleportation devices to the newly revived Noble Red. So that, the plans need to be successful. After Elsa Bete was defeated by Kirika Akatsu and Kirika Akatsuki. When the Symphogear heroines and Noble Red are spread across the lunar base Marduk, having to deal with its automated defenses. Meanwhile, Shem-Ha-possessed Miku Kohinata continues her plan to bring the reign of terror by spreading the roots of Yggdrasil that have already spread to all the core portions on Earth. However, her good vessel Miku Kohinata attempted to struggle, but the good Miku ended being torutred. After Milaarc Crasntoun was defeated, she continues her plans of using Yggdrasil towers to start raising all over the planet. However, she gets confronted by Elfnein/Carol Malus Dienheim; Shem-Ha/Miku easily stopped her attempt of convincing her through redemption. She continued to work the progress/process of computer networks of Yggdrassil over the rest of the world with evil barrier. Following the redemption and the death of Noble Red, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrived on to activate the X-Drive in the final battle against Shem-Ha for one last time. When the final battle was started, Shem-Ha Mephorash with her final form fought the six Symphogear heroines; while, Carol Malus Dienheim (Elfnein) burns and scrifices the rest of her memories to protect the heroines from Shem-Ha's final attack. When Shem-Ha continues her reign of terror to use the bio-terminal network to take control of all humanity. However, Hibiki was fueld by the power of her determination to save Miku Kohinata, thus breaking free from Shem-Ha's control and destroying the Vambrace for good. With the possession of Shem-Ha was destroyed, Miku comes back to her senses. Before the eventual transformation to X-Drive, Miku Kohinata finally regains the power of Shénshòujìng to join the heroines in the Climax Song one last time. After the epic final battle, she and the Symphogear heroines successfully destroyed the Yggdrasil cores around the world. With the world restored to normal, Hibiki and Miku tell each other their true feelings. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl Abilities Miku briefly possessed the Relic Shen Shou Jing, which she was forcibly harmonized with through use of the LiNKER drug. As a Symphogear user she had the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?)to summon her Armed Gear to fight. When used as a Symphogear, the Shen Shou Jing forms armor themed after a Chinese dress with hakama pants. It can be thought of as a "relic slayer"-type Symphogear, as the light produced by its attacks will erase any relic that it touches. The Shen Shou Jing is not immune to this effect, so it will destroy itself if struck by its own beams. While superb at destroying other relics, because of the unusual light-based nature of its attacks a simple mirror is enough to completely defeat the Shen Shou Jing despite its overwhelming power. The Armed Gear of this Symphogear is a large metallic bat resembling the closed form of a folding fan, which like all Armed Gears can transform into alternate forms. The tip of the fan features a small circular mirror. In addition to this, the Shen Shou Jing can attack using the pair of whiplike cables attached to its back. Unlike most Symphogears, the Shen Shou Jing can fly without needing to access its X-Drive, and indeed it is the only Symphogear never to utilize X-Drive or its Superb Song. Attacks Shénshòujìng *'Flash' - Transforming the Armed Gear into a full circle composed of 14 fan segments, the user fires a series of rapidfire beams from each of the small mirrors. *'Mirror' - The Shen Shou Jing can produce floating remote weapons that resemble small circular mirrors, each capable of firing beams similar to Shanguang. By using additional mirrors, Maria was able to focus dozens of these beams into a single cohesive blast strong enough to erase both the Shen Shou Jing and Gungnir, as well as open the seal on the Frontier. *'Reverberation ' - Miku rushes towards her target, before whipping him/her several times with her cables. *'Shooting Star' - The most powerful singular attack of the Shen Shou Jing, wherein the knee plates on its armor fold down and connect to the cables on the armor's back. The plates then project semicircular segments outward, forming a large ring in front of the user which fires a large continuous beam. Such is the power of this attack's ability to destroy relics that it can penetrate both Ichiaval's Reflector Bits and many of Ame no Habakiri's Heaven's Wrath swords. *'Light of Dawn' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. During the activation of X-Drive, Miku Kohinata transformed her Symphogear Armor into a circular mirror and summons many copies to perform a second ring while connecting the rest of the cables from the Gear to the rest of her legs to shoot a largest beam towards the enemies. *'Purgatory' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata flies into the air. The knee with her Armed Gear formed a large ring. She summons small mirrors to shoot the laser beams towards many targets of the enemies. creating the explosion on all of them. *'Black Paint' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata uses a line picture art of herself towards the enemy targets. *'Black Shout' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Eternal Love' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata fires a laser beam with heart shape towards the enemies. *'Oblivion' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata lights up all of the candles of the heart shape, representing love. The explosion gets unleashed to kill and destroy all of the enemy targets. *'Confidence's Echo' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata unleashes multiple bubbles of the enemy targets. Suudenly, she fires a watery laser explsoion on them. *'Holy Sparkle' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata unleashes a sparkle and a crystallite edge on the enemy targets. Suddenly, she unleashes the explosion against them. *'Gospel' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku unleashes a gigantic Snowman version of herself towards the enemy targets. *'Light of Heaven' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata combines all of the mirrors to form a larger mirror to fire a barrier-piercing laser beam towards the enemies. *'Extermination' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku Kohinata fires a laser beam. *'Lamentation' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku flies toward her targets, points her Armed Gear toward them before shooting a powerful beam of light. *'Reminiscence'- It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Miku unfold her Armed Gear, before throwing it toward her targets, hitting them. Superpowers Song Augmentation - Miku Kohinata can power up the abilities of themselves or others' using music/song so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. It was only used in the final episode of Symphogear XV. Double-Edge Power - Miku Kohinata possesses great skill and power, but prolonged usage of it may come at a cost. Overuse or misuse of said power may result in, among other things, insanity and physical damage to the user's body. It was only used in the final episode of Symphogear XV. Songs Solo Songs *Hidamari Memoria (not used in the anime) *Waikyō Shénshòujìng (G) *Kaban no Kakushigoto (XDU Exclusive) *Eiai Promise (XDU Exclusive) Group Songs *Beef Stroganoff Song (together with Hibiki Tachibana, Kuriyo Ando, Shiori Terashima, and Yumi Itaba) *Itsuka no Niji, Hana no Omoide (together with Hibiki Tachibana) *Xtreme Vibes (together with Symphogear heroines) *Ashita e no Flügel (together with Symphogear heroines) Relationships Hibiki Tachibana - Hibiki is one of Miku's friends. Hibiki says that Miku is her sunshine and that it's warmest by her side. Miku, on the other hand, thinks of Hibiki as her "shining Sun". Tsubasa Kazanari - Miku eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa. Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki and Miku annoying. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helped her to fight Noise together by saving the world. She has been supported by Miku Kohinata to have hope of saving humanity from death. Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Former enemy. She is one of Hibiki's close friends. She is somtimes pranked by her friends numerous times. She was responsible for being helped by her. Kirika Akatsuki - Former enemy. She is one of her pals. She sometimes being nice to her, along with Maria and Shirabe. Other Appearances Miku and the Symphogear heroines made a crossover debut in End of the Eternity series as a supporting heroine. Miku Kohinata appeared as a playable heroine in Symphogear XDU. Trivia *Miku has known Zwei Wing before Hibiki. *She has many similarities with Hibiki: they were late symphogear users, both are kindhearted, both have a voice actor that is not a singer, they are the only users to be same age. *She, Kanade and Maria use "zilzz" in their activation songs which translates as "lust" from old Norse instead of "tron" like others which translates as "awake". *Miku's activation song translates as "The lusted way of Sen Shou Jing", which may refer to Sen Shou Jing's power of using user's desire or goal to power up itself. Interesting that "Lei" can traslate also as "leave after death". *Miku's battle song genre are dubstep and techno/darkwave. *The Shénshòujìng is based off a Chinese artifact, so attacks and terminology related to it are in Chinese. *Miku was 15 years old in Seasons 1 and 2. However Miku was around 13 during the Zwei Wing concert. *Miku Kohinata's Gear Armor has strong Eastern theme, which can be based on Chinese Culture and Orbital Frames from Zone of the Enders. *Miku Kohinata is the only person who had her transformation scene in the Blu-Ray shorts, but not in the anime series. *Near the end of Season 1, Miku Kohinata wanted to be killed by the remaining Noise or leaving herself and the humans alone. She ran for a moment, becomes too tired of her actions. Even though she used to be on a track team, this superhuman stamina is still an amazing feat. *In OVA of Symphogear G, it was mentioned that the lyrics of the Insert Swan Songs were recently used by the Symphogear heroines. *In the end of Season 2,Miku Kohinata has quickly run fast in full speed at the beach to throw the Solomon's Cane o seal the gate to the Treasury of Babylon. After the destruction of Nephilim and the army of Noise, Miku can perform superhuman feats and abilities. *In an interview with their voice actors, Hibiki and Miku are like a married couple. External links *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimelist Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Defectors Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Poor Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mutated Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Falsely Accused Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist Category:Misguided Category:Fighters